


北角八时一刻

by SakurahiRei



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：群内大逃猜的文，抽到了开头——“这是我们都还年轻的时候发生的故事”；结尾——“我终于把自己活成了你”。
Relationships: 白宇水仙





	北角八时一刻

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：水仙，感觉爱恋意味不大  
> 配对：兄弟水仙  
> 申明：都是假的；从lof搬来。  
> 原发布时间：18/11/23

这是我们都还年轻的时候发生的故事。

阿白和我是同父异母的兄弟，他妈妈走得早，在还不到三岁半的时候就被送到了我家。我比他年长个三四岁，阿爸嘱咐说今后要多让着弟弟，那时他眼神真像位仁慈的老家长。可我心底明白得很，自从阿妈带着家里唯一一些值钱的东西跑了后，以他一个人的工资根本不可能供养得起三张嘴。于是他黑发变得灰白而杂乱，眼底剩下的那一点点光芒，也随着日历一张张翻过而逐渐消亡，最后终于在某个干燥闷热的午后，夹着公文包，永远地带走了我十岁前的回忆。

阿白刚到要上小学的年纪，我辍了学，用退还的学费供他进了菜市场边上的一所学校，离家没有一站路，甚至只要推开后阳台的窗户，就能见着那根笔挺笔挺的旗杆，洗到泛白的旗帜在空中单薄地飞舞。我时常趴在褪漆了的窗台上，一边抠着那些油漆碎片，一边对着教学楼发呆，想象阿白坐在整洁的教室中，高高举起他不长的手臂，起立、回答，被褒奖；这时候便会有笑容绽放在他稚嫩的脸上，如花，如四月暖阳。那该是一幅画，被完完整整地裱在我的脑中。他的人生理应与我不同，我想，就算连我自己都不太明白到底是什么能让一个人在同等的机会下愿意奉献出一切而独自枯萎，在黑夜，在无灯无窗的黑夜。

铃打了，我起身张望着，瞅见那小小的白点儿，从墙外，跨进了墙内漆黑的深渊。阿白拖着自己沉重的布包绕了些远路，他揣着今早我给他的零钱，向蔬菜铺的阿伯换了些菜梗。阿伯从上海来这儿，知道些我们家的琐事，我不清楚是因为感同身受还是想要施舍自己的怜悯，他递给我们的袋子里永远多了点儿叶瓣。我不相信别人，我不相信任何人，但锅里多点东西总归是好的。

阿白提着塑料袋迈开步子跨过地上的水坑，生怕肮脏的泥水溅到他洁白无瑕的校服上去。

菜摊子斜对过的拐角处挤着一家音像店，平日里没什么人光临，我想销量大概也不怎么好，可不知怎么回事，后街的店铺来来回回翻新了无数次，只有它还像团胶布似的挤在便利屋同理发店之间，门口挂着的那块锈迹斑斑的招牌似是在嘲笑它所目睹的一切。有那么一次我在路上撞见过店老板，他靠在脏兮兮的门框上，嘴里叼着一支又粗又长的雪茄烟——市面上很难买到的那种——那张黝黑的脸藏在同色的背景后若影若现，灰白的烟像是蛛丝一般，在CD片当中的孔里来回穿梭。他用蹩脚的中文告诉我他的故乡在美利坚，遍地的麦穗，湛蓝的天，每一步都是在为这幅乡村油画添上点睛之笔。我问他那为何要委身于此，那男人把半个身子探进了门，从他的旧书柜上抽出了一盒磁带塞进我手里。他用布满薄茧的指肚点了点灰蒙蒙的外壳，我注意到他食指的指甲整个缩在后头。他说他想感受一下一万多公里之外的人情世故。我对此嗤笑，说他大可不必如此做作。那男人倒也没生气，他笑着坐回自己的铁摇椅里，身子一晃晃的像只生锈的钟摆。他叫我把它拿回去，称自己好不容易在杂物堆里翻出来，见边边角角已是残破不堪了，便不再要钱了。我也是在那个时候才知道，原来阿白是他的常客。

那晚我从舞厅绕回来，琢磨着怎么把揣在兜里一整个下午的磁带给他，没想到还未等我有机会开口，那盒小东西就扑通一声从我的口袋里跌落到水泥地上，它像一块板砖似的，重重地砸进我心里，不知怎么就漾起了无数大大小小的涟漪。幸好没摔坏，我迅速蹲下身，把它拾起，抬手将它摆到阿白面前，对方的脸不出意外涨得通红，就连小小的鼻尖，在头顶昏暗的黄色灯光下都泛着不明所以的粉。阿白有些慌张，他双手在桌面下反复搓着自己衬衫的衣摆——那件他平时都舍不得沾上一点点污渍的衬衫，头低得下巴都戳到了喉咙。我喝了点酒，耳边嗡嗡不听的蚊蝇声惹得人心烦意燥，胃袋在此时猝不及防地搅了一下，我感到有簇火花喷得一声在身体里炸开，以光速冲出我的喉口。我把磁带甩到桌上，阿白被巨大的声响吓了一跳，整个身子都在颤抖，他不敢看我，像是见到怪物似的。那次他一声都没吭，泛白的指尖紧紧扒拉着窗台，他背对着我，我只能从窗户的倒影中见到那张被眼泪淋湿泛红的脸，而阿白的眼睛，他的眼睛，永远是明亮透彻的，不管何时，无论何地。我知道自己下手很重，第二天他甚至不能坐下，整张脸都皱巴巴地拧在一起。家里没有药，我只好拿浸过热水的毛巾敷在他的屁股上。阿白还是怕我的，他的脸埋在枕头里，隔夜风干的泪水在布料上形成了一块块刺眼的水渍。于是我又想起了他的眼睛，此时应该是泛红的眼睛，只有当我看见那双眼睛的时候，我才会告诉自己不该去憎恨。我们是一样的，都只不过是这个人间地狱的附庸品罢了。

我收回回忆与视线，站到门口侧耳聆听对方一声声无比规律的走路声，后跟触地，然后是脚尖。我替他打开门，阿白已经跟我差不多高了，他钻进屋，手上还没放下塑料袋便给了我一个拥抱，冷冰冰的脸颊贴上了我的。我知道这是马丁先生——那个音像店老板——教他的，起初我不太喜欢也不是很能接受，时间久了也就习以为常了。阿白放下包，从我的衣服口袋中掏出了门钥匙，他晓得我每晚都要出门，却从来不问我去了哪干了什么，只是自顾自地准备一些小饭小菜，拿防蝇罩罩着。有时我回家时会看到他还趴在桌前写作业，有时一不小心就裹着外套蜷缩在沙发上睡去，有时会蹲在角落里捧着他从破烂堆里捡来并自个儿修好的磁带机听马丁先生给他的那盒磁带。他只有这一盒，不知道是不是因为害怕再被我打，那天之后他再也没有去光顾音像店。有次我问他是否能听懂这机器里头放的什么，阿白就抬起脸望向我，眼底像是要冲出一条龙似的，他说他能，学校里老师教外文。我问全部？他又笑着挠了挠鼻尖摇摇头。

磁带里放的是爵士，忽响忽重的唱腔有时传到我耳里就变了个味儿，我觉得那像是把没打造好的锯子，嘎吱嘎吱地搓着老木头，我不喜欢。阿白倒是很享受，他时常在切菜或者洗碗的时候轻轻哼唱，有时侯是在浴室。日子久了，我竟也能跟着哼它个大概。

阿白走进厨房，捣鼓了一会儿瓶瓶罐罐之后又探出脑袋来看我，见我还杵在原地有些惊奇。我最后看了他一眼，注意到了他额角边翘起的短发。

我掩上门下了楼，路过菜市的时候留意到马丁先生的音像店已经被掘去了一个墙角，那家我们都曾以为永不倒塌的店铺终于还是逃不过无情的世道，最终在腐臭的人间尘归尘，土归土。今晚我没有选择以往常走的那条路，而是捏紧了大衣口袋里的那一小沓钞票在墙外跟蹲点的恶友们打了个招呼，扭头便往海边的方向走去。

我不知道我要走多久，外面的世界我不是很熟，但我知道，这一走，便再也没有回头路。

途中经过了一家卖车仔面的门店，我想到某年晚春，阿白同我走进了平日里绝对不会光顾的面铺子里。那是他人生中第一次，我撑着脸，看那小孩儿瞪着眼一口口小心翼翼地将面塞进嘴里，每一次咀嚼，都仿佛是人生大事。他吃了足足一个小时多，我在那看了他一个小时多，最后扯了张免费的餐纸，替人揩掉嘴角的油渍。那是他生日，我陪他过的第一个生日。

我夹紧身上的大衣鬼使神差地走进店里，头顶嗡嗡作响的日光灯与那晚的蚊蝇如出一辙，而这次却没点燃我心里头莫名的怒火，反而像根搅屎棍，搅得我直犯恶心。店老板一边吆喝着，一边端了碗车仔面到我面前，我知道哪儿的面食都不会相差太大，可讽刺的却是那只与那年生日阿白捧着的、图案一模一样的碗。我瞪着眼，死死盯着光秃秃的面，恨不得能将那些缝隙给拉扯到无限大，能拉扯到足以让我埋头钻进。可我不能，我没有资格也没有勇气，我没有勇气将我无法说出口的一切掩埋进虚妄的时空之中。四处弥漫的香味压得我喘不过气，本该是诱人的葱香与油味混杂在一到，疯狂撕扯着我鼻腔内的黏膜、我的食道，我全身上下每一只器官。它们是利剑，是刀刃，无情地切割开我柔软腐烂的心脏，我憎恨，我厌恶，我无地自容。

那个夜晚，我独自在人来人往的灯红酒绿中，埋头扒拉着那碗车仔面，动作残暴凶狠得像是在街头打架的古惑仔。眼泪与鼻涕一到从四个洞里不断流出，有些滴进了碗里，有些砸在桌上，还有些一半在桌上，一半在地上。

阿白哭的时候从来不像我如此狼狈。他从来都是美的，我喜欢在心里偷偷把我知道的所有美的代名词扣在他头上。印象最深的是前年，他坐在窗边发呆，手上还摸着那个破旧的磁带机。我走上前和他并排坐下，指尖夹着根顺来的铁猫——我一直不舍得抽——跟着他一起对着铁窗外的天空发呆。他不说话我便也不开口，不记得大概过了多久，阿白用几乎微不可闻的声音同我说他想唱歌。我扭过头看他，还是那双无时不刻都在闪烁着明亮光辉的眼睛，我永远不会在他的眼里看见黑暗，这世上没有能够让那两颗绝世珍宝沾染上尘埃。他腼腆地笑，脑袋靠到我肩上，缩着脖子半眯着眼，幻想到——

——我的本职是在舞厅唱歌，但只要有空闲时间，酒吧的角落绝对不会没有我的身影；我喜欢爵士，马丁先生送我的那盘磁带我很喜欢，谢谢你替我拿回来。他顿了顿，似是不安地瞄了我一眼，继续道：我想去海边，我们能乘车去海边吗？不用的士，巴士就行，走路也可以，吃点苦不算什么。我想去海边，抱着萨克斯，或许有幸在沙滩上找到一架钢琴，那时候我就邀请你坐在我的身边，作为我唯一的听众，闭目聆听本世纪最温暖的绝唱……说到这，他不禁咯咯笑出了声，大抵是觉得自己太过于异想天开，阿白耳后的皮肤红了一片。他拿脑袋蹭我的胸口，放下他最喜欢的磁带机，紧紧拥抱住我，说哥哥，总有一天梦想会成真的，都会成真的，你的，我的。

他没等到那一天，我知道，我心知肚明。他此生仅剩的、唯一的血亲，为了偿还不慎欠下的债务，将他丢失在了某个冰冷而又绝情的午后。那日之后，我逃到了远方，揣着还清债务后仅剩的一些毛票，逃到了北角的另一头，就如同多年之前我那两位连长相都不再记得的生母生父一样，灰头土脸地溜到了另一片土地。那以后我找了好几份打工，一改之前的懒惰性情，埋头苦干，没日没夜地将年轻的生命点燃在各式各样的场合中，企图忘记自己所犯下的所有错误，希望以此弥补，希望多年之后能够拖着一箱钱财，将我最恨，也同样最爱的弟弟赎回来。我想告诉他，我想告诉他，我想告诉他——

——我没能告诉他。

当我重回故地时，一切早已和我记忆中的完全不同了。没有菜市，没有老旧的公寓楼，没有学校，唯独那扇墙还在。那扇沾染了无尽岁月的、肮脏龌龊、屹立不倒的墙。

我找到了当年蹲在墙角的男人，他盯着手里的游戏机漫不经心地告诉我当时那个小孩早就死了，在我离开之后的第二年春天，某个安静的午后，悄然离去。那男人见我没应终于抬起头，嘴里叼着一根牙签，随着他开开合合的嘴不停上下移动着。那根牙签在我眼里不断拉长放大，最后到我手上的时候是通红的，红得像阿白的上火时的唇，红得像点燃我回忆的那把火。

我很幸运，那男人的死并没有掀起什么大风大浪，路过的警官只是随便扫了一眼便传呼医院来收尸。

于是最后，终于，又只剩我一个人了。

浑浑噩噩地过了半年，一次偶然的醉酒，胡子邋遢的我撞进了某幢楼。再之后，人生的转折点终于立在了我面前。我被那楼里好心的职业星探拉进了化妆间，被一群男男女女围住，他们使着各式各样的剪刀小瓶，一边叽叽喳喳，一边捣鼓我的脑袋。那阿姐最后看到我的时候很满意，她捏着下巴发愣似的打量着镜子中的我，视线不停在镜面与我的实体上来回扫荡。

我看着对面的我，跟阿白很像，如果他他还在，应当比我更加好看，毕竟那双眼睛，我最爱的那双眼睛，它们充斥了一整个世界的温暖，充斥了我对于一整场人生的期盼。

我又去了北角的海岸，这次来，带了那只磁带机，很不幸的是它坏了，我问了很多家修理师傅，都说是没辙整好了。没办法，可我不舍得将它丢掉。我怎么能丢掉呢？我没有资格。

那天我叫人拖来了钢琴，清空了整片海滩，只留我一人，和一只坏掉的磁带机。我看着波澜不惊的海面，想到进公司前试唱的那支歌——阿白时常哼的那首——我怎么会想到这支我嫌弃了许久的歌，最终竟会让自己在偌大的歌唱界拥有一席之地呢？我不会想到的。

于是我坐下，将磁带机轻轻放在我的凳子边，手指抚摸过黑白的琴键，闭上眼，我好像看到了阿白。阿白，我的阿白，从未到我梦中折磨过我的阿白，我的罪孽，我的救赎，我的遗憾——

我唱，唱这世纪末，最孤单、最温暖的，永世留念。

我终于把自己活成了你。

-End-


End file.
